Hidden In Plain Sight
by JustYourAverageWhovian
Summary: After Arthur is defeated by an anonymous knight on the run from King Cenred, suspicions ermerge and tensions rise within Camelot. What is their intent and what on earth does Morgana have to do with it? *ON HIATUS.*
1. 1 The Tournament

Wow. My first Merlin fanfiction. If you'd like to head straight to the story, by all means, go ahead. But first I would like to say something.

I haven't been on fanfiction, writing that is, in a fair few months, for reasons such as exams. And lately I decided it has been far too long.

I used to watch Merlin, up until series 2, but I stopped for whatever reason. But since finishing my exams last Friday, I have been catching up, ready for series 5. Some of my facts in this story may well be slightly incorrect and if so please forgive me, it's been a while. But let's set things straight. This is set before it is revealed that Morgana is evil, so Uther isn't dead but there is a bit of Arthur/Gwen in the air ;) Of course there will be Arthur/Merlin bromance but that's about it. Okay, here goes full summary.

_The annual sword fighting tournament is at its end, with Arthur facing off to the mysterious unknown Knight Carmichael. But things are not always as they seem. The weeks that follow are the strangest of Arthur's life. Arthur also finds out Merlin's secret later on, features some Arthur/Gwen and others._

Well, as they say, on with the show!

*0*0*

Merlin was meant to be cleaning Arthur's chambers (of course, Merlin very rarely did what he was meant to do, if you asked Arthur), but he wasn't, instead he was gazing outside onto the castle grounds watching Arthur try (and fail) to swordfight with another knight in the ongoing downpour of pesky rain. Merlin never really had that much against rain before he came to Camelot. Now, it was a source of on-going trouble. Rain almost always meant moody Arthur. And lots of clothes to wash. And boots to clean. And armour to polish. Merlin chuckled slightly when Arthur slipped over on the wet grass, but soon got back to work in a hurry after noticing his master storming back into castle.

Only a minute later, the sound of clanging and grumbling was to be heard as the Prince made his way to the chambers. He barged in; opening the door with such force it slammed against the wall and caused Merlin to whack his head on the underside of his bed.

"What was that for? You scared me half to death!" Merlin grumbled as he emerged out from underneath Arthur's four poster bead.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Merlin, that is no way to address a prince." Arthur said coldly.

"Sorry Prince Grumpy Pants..._sire_." In reply, Arthur rolled his eyes and walked behind the screen and started throwing his muddy clothes at Merlin.

"I'll need these clean for the tournament tomorrow Merlin, and make sure my amour is polished too. Then you can be dismissed for the evening, I'm going to get an early night."

"Does Prince Dollophead need his beauty sleep?" Merlin said in a softer tone. He was aware that his friend (but don't let anyone hear him say that out loud) was not in the best of moods. The knight he was lined up to fight against tomorrow for the final was a mystery to both of them, as both had been too busy to watch him fight, but from what everyone else had told them he was quite something.

"Yes he does." Arthur muttered in response, reappearing from behind the screen in his night clothes, not even acknowledging the insult. He moved to sit on his bed and gazed up at Merlin, who was watching him for any signs of nerves or fear. "What? Stop staring at me and get on with your chores, you're lucky I didn't give you more you big idiot." He completed that sentence with a smirk and the flinging of a pillow at Merlin's head. Merlin, who had long since gotten used to this treatment, ducked and barrelled out of the room with the call of:

"Nighty night princess!"

*0*0*

By some miracle, the rain had let off sometime during the night, leaving a damp Camelot behind. Many had already awoken, getting to their seats in the stand, ready for what was sure to be an interesting fight. They were not wrong.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Merlin and Arthur were walking side by side towards the main doors. Strangers passing might hear light conversation between the two, but really they were just swapping their favourite insults and desperately trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Girl."

"Princess."

"Bumpkin."

"Arthur."

"That's my name you twerp-"

"Yeah but I'd be insulted if someone called me that." Merlin snorted. In reply, Arthur pulled Merlin's head under his arm and ruffled his hair about, causing Merlin to drop his armour. "Look, just because you're nervous doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"I'm really not nervous Merlin, trust me. Why should I?"

"Need I remind you of what happened last year?" Merlin nudged Arthur slightly.

"Yes well, that's very likely to not happen this year. My father has made sure no magic users will be anywhere near me this time." Merlin rolled his eyes, unseen by Arthur.

*0*0*

A few hours later, Merlin and Arthur were making their way to the Tournament pitch.

"Honestly Merlin! You couldn't have just put my armour on properly in time could you? Now we're late!" Arthur snarled, striding towards their destination while his manservant Merlin jogged hurriedly behind. As they turned the corner into the arena bordered by great stands where the people of Camelot gathered, they finally got their first glimpse of the rival Knight. You couldn't tell much for the armour, but it was obvious that it was second hand and very light. _Which also means weak... _Arthur thought. As the opposition turned to face the approaching Arthur, it was seen that the helmet guarded the most of the Knight's face, with a slight slit for his eyes.

"Good luck Arthur." Merlin slapped him on the back before retreating to the stands with Gaius and Gwen.

"We are all here today to witness what I'm sure will be a very memorable final to this year's Tournament. The finalists, my son Arthur Pendragon and Knight Carmichael will compete for the title of champion. We must all remember that this tournament is, first and foremost, a show of peace between kingdoms. I look forward to seeing all our competitors, winners or losers, at the grand feast this evening. But for now, let the final battle begin!" King Uther Pendragon threw his hands up in the air to the cheer of the spectators and sat back down on his throne next to Lady Morgana.

The fight began. It was soon revealed to all that Knight Carmichael was very light on his feet, easily dodging many Arthur's thrusts, and managing to even land a few of his own. It was a duel of speed and stamina verses strength and power. Soon however, Arthur learned of the opposing Knight's techniques and managed to trip him up, causing his sword to fly across to the other side of the stand. But in one quick movement, the Knight shoved himself out of Arthur's grasp and skidded to a halt in front of Merlin and Gwen, near crashing into the stands. With what most would describe as a 'cheery' wave, Knight Carmichael ducked just into time to dodge Arthur's shield and pick up his sword. In one swift movement, Arthur found himself cornered, and, before long, his sword was torn out of his grasp, too far away too reach. The rival held his own sword against Arthur and, after a moments consideration filled with the silence of the entire crowd, Arthur threw his hands up in a sign of surrendering.

The tension was unbearable. Nobody knew weather to cheer for the winner or be shocked at the loss of their own Prince. It was broken however by Arthur reaching out his hand and grasping the other's arm in a sign a friendly peace. After the spectators had quietened down at the raise of Uther's hand, the two Knights went to stand in front of the King.

"I would like to announce the winner of this year's Tournament, Knight Carmichael! Now come here Knight, and allow me to see the face of the kingdom's new champion." Uther stepped down from the stands to place himself in front of Knight Carmichael. Once more, silence fell on the stands and its occupants. The subject of Knight Carmichael's identity had never been questioned before, but now many realised that nobody had seen him under the armour. Nonetheless, he showed no hesitation in reaching up to his helmet, and after an initial struggle, pulled it off. A thick head of brunette hair was revealed, many would comment after how it was much too long for a Knight, and then a face. Gasps were heard. Shouts of 'No!' echoed the area. But no reaction was similar to that of Arthur Pendragon, who's hand had released the sword he was holding, letting it clatter the floor with an air of finality. Because it had hit him with such force that the brave, quick Knight who had just beaten him, was in fact...a _woman_.


	2. 2 Watch Her

Well hello again! Thank you to everyone who favourited and story-alerted this story so far, it means an awful lot to me! Remember, it would also mean a lot if you guys reviewed! It is a form of motivation, and it would really help me and make me feel better! So yes, please enjoy, Review, favourite, alert etc. :')

P.s I mention somewhere in the middle about a ceremonial sword being given to the champion. I have no clue if that ever happened on those days, but it seemed like a very Camelot-type thing to do so there we have it. :) Oh yeah, and there is an **abnormal** amount of dialogue in this chap, but bear with me, this was just a very talkative chapter.

*0*0*

_...the brave, quick Knight who had just beaten him, was in fact...a __woman__._

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther asked, his voice cold.

"With all due respect sire, there are no rules against women fighting in this tournament." The woman spoke with an air of knowledge, but also pleading. It suddenly struck Merlin that the woman wasn't actually that old, only in her early twenties at the oldest.

"No woman has ever been...knighted...in Camelot, so explain to me how you came to be a Knight? Unless you faked your nobility?"

"Your honour, I do not come from Camelot, I am on the run from Cendred. He knighted me after I saved his life, but then came after my family and killed them, with plans to kill me too after the shame of being saved by a woman. I come here seeking peace and safety." Her voice was desperate, with all her words falling out at once. Uther raised his hand to silence her.

"How can we trust that you are not a spy, sent by Cendred?"

"Please explain to me sire, why Cenred would trust a woman with the job of spying on Camelot?" Her voice was bordering on sarcastic. Which was pretty brave, considering who she was speaking to.

"Father, I have to agree, it is out of his character to ask a woman to do this job. And technically, she hasn't broken any rules. She is a knight and she has won, fair and square. As much as it pains me to say, she did beat me." Arthur winced after saying this, gulping his pride for a moment.

"As you wish. What is your name?" Uther once again turned to the young knight.

"Anwen. Anwen Carmichael, daughter of Laurence and Joanna Carmichael."

"Well, congratulations Anwen, you are hereby until beaten the Champion of this year's tournament and shall be awarded the ceremonial sword this evening at the feast. Until then, I bid you goodbye." Most people could hear the coldness and bitterness behind Uther's words, so they couldn't blame Anwen as she watched, terrified as the king and his son swept out of the pitch. A small cheer and claps were shared for the brave knight who quickly bowed and hurried out of the pitch.

*0*0*

Meanwhile, Arthur was ordering his lazy manservant to escort the new champion to her quarters.

"Merlin, before you go, for god's sake, keep an eye on her." Arthur hissed into his ear.

"Why?" Merlin snorted, "She's already proved herself able to take care of herself."

"No I mean, watch her, and make sure she doesn't do anything...suspicious."

"Ohhh, I get it. You think, just because she's a girl, she must have cheated to win." Merlin didn't know whether to be frustrated or genuinely amused.

"Just...watch her Merlin." And with that, he gave his manservant a gentle push towards the approaching subject of conversation before striding in the opposite direction.

"He doesn't like me very much now he's discovered...what I am, does he?" Anwen said sadly, while watching the retreating back of the Prince.

"Who, Arthur? Nah, he's just a bit of a sore loser. He'll come around I'm sure." Merlin smiled, unsure on how to act around her. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers? I can assign a maid to help you get ready for the feast this evening if you would wish." In all honesty, Merlin just wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. It's not that he didn't like her, not at all, but he felt that his duty was divided.

"Do I have much choice?" She grimaced slightly. "I'm not stupid you know. I know what Uther – and probably Arthur too – is thinking. A random woman, beaten Camelot's own Prince, there can only be one answer to explain that. Magic." Anwen said the last part flatly, as if bored.

"I-I'm sure they do not think that. Allow me?" Merlin held his hand out to carry her armour. Underneath it all, he noticed, she really was just a normal woman. If slightly on the skinny side. She wore a cream long sleeved vest and a brown padded leather jacket, much alike to the knight's of Camelot's. Brown trousers, and brown boots. Very...normal.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could guide me in the direction of Gaius' chambers, I have a few queries and have been told to ask him about them." She nodded to herself before smiling up at Merlin.

"I'm a friend of Gaius', he looks after me really. I live with him. After we've dropped all this off, I'll walk you there." Merlin chose not to ask what she was so eager to ask the court physician, knowing he would probably find out later on.

"Thank you...sorry, I don't believe I know your name, forgive me." She watched Merlin eagerly, as if truly interested in his name.

"Erhmm.." Merlin coughed, turning bright red. "Merlin, my name is Merlin, I'm Prince Arthur's manservant." Anwen watched on, entertained.

As they walked to her chambers, Anwen was quick to ask questions about Camelot, seemingly happy to learn about the inhabitants.

"So, how long have you worked for Arthur?"

"Ah, I'm not sure, just a little more than a year I suppose."

"So you must know a lot about him then?" Anwen grinned widely at Merlin, causing him to stumble a little.

"Yes, I do." Merlin chuckled to himself.

"What's it like? You know, serving the future king of Camelot?" Her voice lowered a little and she nudged him a little.

"You really want to know?" Merlin laughed and stopped to look at her, eyes glistening with curiosity. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Oh shut up of course!" Anwen joined in his laughter, while they entered the room and tidied away her things.

"Well, he's a total prat. If you must know." Merlin winked.

"Merlin! You can't say that about the prince." She gasped and scolded him playfully.

"Just you watch me! He's a complete nightmare! And extremely ungrateful, not to mention very arrogant." Merlin swung his hands around in mock anger. Anwen chuckled to herself before sobering, as if suddenly remembering something. "Shall I take you to Gaius now? I suppose he'll be in there by now."

"Of course, yes I would be very grateful." The walk to the other side was a quiet one, much unlike the one on the way to Anwen's chambers. When they arrived he gently pushed open the door before saying;

"I am just going to check on the Prince, I'll see you afterwards." Anwen nodded a farewell and pushed open the door, entering the physician's cambers.

*0*0*

"So? What is she like?" Merlin had been in Arthur's room for the grand total of two minutes before his royal pratness had begun his questioning.

"Honestly Arthur, you've got nothing to worry about. She seems pretty...normal to me. She just seems like someone who's had her fair share of training and maybe a stroke of luck. Nobody the king should be looking into." Merlin reassured his master, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at Arthur's general paranoia.

"Where is she now?"

"Just speaking to Gaius I assume, that's where I left her. Probably got injured a little and wants something for the pain." Merlin didn't want to tell Arthur about Anwen wanting to talk to Gaius about something, if only to calm him down.

"Alright, I'll let you go. Can you be back here in an hour to help me get ready for the feast?"

"Of course _sire_." Merlin hadn't meant to sound sarcastic, but that's what it came out like.

"_Merlin_..."

"Alright alright I'm going." Merlin put his hands up in surrender before trotting out of the door towards Gaius' tower. By the time he got there, there were no sounds of conversation being heard; therefore he assumed Anwen had left. He found out quickly that his assumptions were correct, when he entered the chamber to find Gaius sitting, quite alone, at his desk mulling over a book. As he closed the door, Gaius looked up and gave hima grave smile.

"Merlin, I believe I have some important information regarding Anwen Carmichael. I'm not too sure what to make of it, but it is important that you know. She isn't who she says she is."


	3. 3 The Feast

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Where are the reviews guys? :( Even if it's constructive critism, I don't mind! So yes, I'm hoping to have at least _some_ reviews by the next chapter...maybe? So yes, on with the show! See you at the bottom!

*0*0*

The hall in which the feast was taking place was all dolled up in its finery and a number of servants were walking around, putting the final touches to the hall. Merlin, who had just arrived with Arthur, leant against the door and thought back to his conversation he had had with Gaius only an hour before.

"_Merlin, I believe I have some important information regarding Anwen Carmichael. I'm not too sure what to make of it, but it is important that you know. She isn't who she says she is."_

_Merlin approached Gaius and sat down opposite him, frowning._

"_Why, what did she ask you about?"_

"_Well, you see, she originally came to Camelot in search of me. She has no recollection of her life. It seems she was attacked not a week ago, and her memory lost. All she knows is her name. Everything else she has said about herself is a lie."_

"_Why lie though? Why not come to you straight away?"_

"_She apparently believed that the only way she could seek my help was through winning the tournament and staying at the castle, which would allow her an excuse to be near to me without reason for suspicion. The thing is Merlin, I've seen her before, two or three years ago. She's a druid."_

"_What? That doesn't make any sense." Merlin looked baffled._

"_But she doesn't know that she is from a druid camp Merlin, she is aware that she has weak magic, nothing to cause worry or harm, but she is unsure of where she learnt it. She's terrified she'll be executed."_

"_So what can we do? Can we give her anything to return her memory?"_

"_I'm not sure, but for now, we just have to look after her. Make sure nobody comes for her. I get the feeling her attackers planned this. They may even have planted the idea of the sword tournament in her head."_

"_Right." Merlin nodded slowly. "I have to go and help out in the kitchens before going to prepare Arthur. I'll watch her at this feast."_

"_That's my boy." Gaius smiled at his ward as he walked out of the chambers._

And since arriving at the feast, Merlin had done just that, except she wasn't there yet. Many of the guests were local noble families, along with the competitors and knights of Camelot. Women and men dressed in their finest clothing strided across the hall to greet the King and many came to congratulate Arthur on making it to the final. This seemed to have a worse effect as time wore on. Merlin could feel the Prince tense every time someone came over to greet him.

"I wish that Anwen woman would just show up and take the blessed sword already, where is she?"

"Sounds like somebody's a little jealous." Merlin muttered, turning to face Arthur and raising one eyebrow at Arthur cheekily.

"Of course not, I just want to get this over with." The Prince huffed and crossed his arms. Only moments later did Lady Morgana arrive alongside Anwen. Lady Morgana looked lovely as usual, with a trademark blue gown with gold hemming, a gold chain necklace and matching headband. All eyes were, as usual, on her, but a few noticed her companion, trailing behind her, gaze fixed on the floor. Anwen had until then been known as a man, so you can only imagine the shock when a elegant looking woman seemed to step into her place. In the place of plain clothes, was a beautiful red gown, simple, but effective. Her messy brunette hair had been half pulled up and the rest left to curl down her back. Even Arthur raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. At this movement, Merlin turned round and followed Arthur's gaze. He felt his own jaw drop as he noticed Anwen. Her gaze was on the floor. Merlin wouldn't say she was as attractive nor as graceful as her companion, Morgana, but it was certainly a surprise to see her looking so...feminine.

The feast was as grand as you would expect it to be and as the tables were dragged away by the servants, the noblemen went about asking a lady to dance with them. Merlin remained stationed next to the door and jumped a little when Anwen appeared beside him.

"Why aren't you dancing? I'm sure there'll be plenty of offers. I-I mean, not everybody gets to dance with a _female_ champion." Merlin stammered.

"I'm not overly fond of dancing; I have been told that I have the grace of a cow." She replied grimly, "Actually, I've never been that fond of feasts. I didn't plan on attending until Lady Morgana persuaded me."

"Oh." Was all Merlin could muster in reply. _Why is Morgana being friendly with Anwen, when normally she keeps out of the way of guests? _

"I know you know by the way."

This shocked Merlin out of his thoughts. "What?"

"About what I told Gaius. He's a good man; I can tell he's very fond of you. No doubt he told you to keep an eye on me?" She crossed her arms, cocking her head to one side curiously.

"I-uhrm..no, no he didn't." Merlin's voice raised a pitch and he coughed to hide it. _Arthur's right, I'm a rubbish liar. _"No, he told me, but he didn't want me to watch you. I don't think you've done anything wrong, coming here asking for help I mean." Anwen sighed in reply and leant against the wall. Arthur, obviously frustrated, strode over to the pair and said, through gritted teeth;

"My father has summoned you; it's time to receive the sword."

"Thank you Arthur." Anwen avoided Arthur's gaze – glare – and walked towards the front of the hall. The ceremony was long and tiresome, involving Uther making a long speech about peace between kingdoms and the important battles that the united armies must face, most importantly, the battle against magic. Anwen visibly winced at that part. Moments later, Anwen was given the sword and the feast was closed. Merlin hung back to wait for Arthur and watched as Anwen is congratulated by onlookers before she sneaks off to her room.

"Ready to go, sire?"

"Yes, goodnight father." Arthur nodded to the king before retreating to his chambers with Merlin. After a few minutes of silence as Merlin helped his friend prepare for bed, Arthur spoke up.

"I'll be glad to see the back of Anwen, if I'm honest. At least then the other knights may stop laughing at me every time she comes into view."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news Arthur, but I think she'll be staying here for a while." Merlin chuckled, being careful not to give anything away.

"What? Why? She needn't stay here."

"I think she likes it here Arthur..."

"And how would you know that, _Mer_lin?"

"I was speaking with her at the feast." Merlin explained, watching as Arthur climbed into bed. "She told me so herself."

"Hmm, fraternizing with the enemy I see. Well, you're excused for the evening. Don't be late tomorrow; I have to train the knights." Arthur waved Merlin off before pulling the covers over his head and sighing contentedly.

"Goodnight sire."

"Goodnight Merlin." Arthur said. Well, that's what Merlin assumes he says, because really all he can hear is, "Goohmmnigmm Merrin." As Arthur's head is buried in his pillow. Smiled to himself, Merlin leaves the room and heads to his own for some well deserved sleep.

*0*0*

Spot the Harry Potter reference ;D

A/N - Thanks to Megwar for alerting me to the fact that the people of Camelot probably don't know what a hippopotomus is, and suggesting cattle ;D


	4. 4 Betrayal

Wow, what a response! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted! Well, here's the fourth instalment of Hidden in Plain Sight! Head to my profile to vote whether I should change the title or not! See you at the bottom!

*0*0*

A few weeks had passed since Anwen had arrived at Camelot and she seemed to have made herself quite at home. Uther had allowed her to stay, on the agreement that she joined the knights of Camelot merely to keep her busy, angering Arthur who was looking forward to the departure of his opposition. Much to Merlin's concern, she had made a close friendship with Lady Morgana, and spent her free time wondering the castle grounds with her. When she wasn't training with the knights, glaring at Arthur (who had taken it upon himself to almost kill her in every training session) and talking to Morgana, she was with Gaius. In return for helping her get her memory back, she had offered to lend a hand delivering potions and such and taking over some of Merlin's chores, leaving the manservant with more time on his hands to help Arthur and, well, do what he did best. Spying.

"I'm getting quite fond of Anwen, I'll be completely honest." Arthur announced one evening, after a long days training. Merlin sighed and shook his head while removing his master's armour.

"That's only because you're beating her at training, Arthur."

"And? It seems you were right, maybe it was just a stroke of luck that she won!" Arthur said, grinning. Merlin chuckled and started to serve dinner. "Well, I'm just glad that the knights have finally stopped with the teasing."

"That probably has something to do with her beating _them _sire." Merlin said sarcastically. Ignoring that comment, Arthur reached over to his plate and tucked in.

"She spends a lot of time with Morgana doesn't she? They seem to get on well."

"Yeah I suppose..." Merlin muttered, still worried why Morgana would be so interested by Anwen.

"Well I'm glad Morgana's found someone to talk to, she always seems so lonely nowadays." Merlin nodded in reply. "Pass me some more of that chicken Merlin." Merlin stretched out to get the plate before he stopped, raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, _sire_?" Arthur looked up at him and, getting what he was suggesting, exclaimed,

"_MER_LIN! I am not fat!"

"Not yet you're not, but the way you're going..." Merlin shook his head and tutted. "Wouldn't want Camelot's finest-ˮ He was interrupted by a goblet hitting him squarely in the face. "Fine fine fine, you can have the damn chicken." Merlin muttered, passing him the plate and watching him dig in. It was at this moment that Merlin's stomach decided to announce its presence with a rather load grumble.

"Go home Merlin, I can sort everything out from here."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked patronisingly.

"Yes _Mer_lin, I'm perfectly capable of getting another servant to clear up. You watching me eat is getting rather unnerving to say the least." Arthur watched Merlin, with a raised eyebrow.

"But I always watch you eat Arthur." Merlin said innocently. Arthur raised a cushion from his seat threateningly and Merlin took this as his cue to depart. Not before the cushion collided with the back of his head though.

Merlin was still chuckling as he walked through the door to Gaius' chambers to find not only Gaius waiting at the table to eat dinner but Anwen too. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gaius, before shutting the door behind him. Anwen did spend a lot of time helping Gaius, but she had never stayed for _dinner _before.

"Urm, hello! Wasn't expecting to see you here." Merlin said smiling and sitting down next to Gaius, opposite her.

"Yeah, sorry to intrude. Gaius said I could stay, eating in my chambers can get quite lonely." Anwen said sadly. "Not many people like me you see, except Morgana, but she's eating with the king." Merlin found himself overcome with curiosity.

"It's fine. You and Morgana are pretty close then?"

"Not really, she's very welcoming. It's nice to know I'm not the only woman who can operate a sword here, her maid seems nice too, Gwen." Anwen avoided Merlin's eyes. "Right, I've invaded your home quite enough I think. Thank you for the dinner Gaius, I'll bid you both goodnight." She hurried off, swooping through the doors before Gaius or his ward got a chance to say anything in return.

"Don't you think it's suspicious that, after arriving in Camelot claiming a loss of memory, she becomes that close with Morgana who really shouldn't be getting close to anyone, considering she wants to take over." Merlin lets out in a wave of emotion.

"Yes, it is very peculiar. Unless Morgana wishes to use her for something. But I highly doubt that. I'm afraid to say that Anwen may not be as innocent as she claims." Merlin felt a pang as Gaius said this. The idea of someone else betraying him felt horrible. Despite the fact he had only known her for a few weeks; he had seen her as a possible ally and friend.

He went to bed that night with a heavy heart. Merlin could tell that the next couple of days would be tough ones, and he had to be ready. Morgana had only been one example that sometimes betrayal comes from the worst places.

*0*0*

Hey guys, sorry this is such a shortie. I just wanted to get something up! But guess what? I'm going to Manchester Comic Con on Saturday to meet Tom Hopper and Rupert Young! *dies* I will be cosplaying and filming the entire day for my youtube channel 'bethatemycookies', I've also done a **FANFICTION GUIDE VIDEO** which I'm very proud of, so please watch and let me know what you think!


	5. 5 Boulder Feed

Hey guys! I'm trying my hardest to write quickly I promise, but it's very difficult. I want to write more on this one than the last chapter, but I feel like death warmed up – scratch that, death warmed up probably feels better than this. But I'm trying! Also, I wanted this chapter to have some bromance in it so here goes!

*0*0*

The sun was shining brightly through the leaves of the canopy of trees, making a certain manservant and his master extremely warm. The heat pulsated around them, making the air warm and moist. Arthur wiped his arm across his brow in a failed attempt at removing sweat before saying;

"Dare I say it Merlin, but you may be right." He winced after saying this and came to a halt, causing his clumsy manservant to ungracefully collide with him, sending the exhausted pair to the ground in a muddled heap.

"About what exactly sire?" Merlin replied, poking his head out from behind Arthur's waist. The prince rolled off his manservant, but did not get up. The pair lay, puffing, staring at the leaves above them. They had been hunting since some ridiculous hour in the morning, and it was coming around to noon.

"About," Arthur drawled, before sitting up and leaning on his elbow facing Merlin, "The weather. Most of the animals have had enough common sense to hide in the shade, making it near enough impossible to hunt anything." He nodded to the pair of rabbits dangling from Merlin's shoulder, their only catch.

"Does that mean we get to go back?" Merlin exclaimed, a little too hopefully. Arthur sighed and nodded his head. After a deep breath, he heaved himself off the ground and held his hand out for his sweaty manservant.

"Get up you; we may as well find somewhere to get water. I'm going to die of thirst." Merlin grinned, took his friend's hand gratefully and pointed north.

"I think there's a small stream down that way, we may as well head there. It's on the way back to Camelot anyway."

"Are you sure, _Mer_lin?" Arthur regained his patronising tone and raised an eyebrow at Merlin's retreating back before following inelegantly.

"Yes prat, I am. I've been on enough god awful hunts now." Merlin smiled to himself, glad to back on their usual level of banter. This smiled disappeared when Arthur clapped him over the head.

"Merlin, you do not address me that way!" Arthur chuckled after saying this, only knowing too well that that wasn't going to stop him.

"How shall I then? Idiot, dollop head and bone idle toad? Lazy daisy may be a good replacement." Merlin turned round while saying this and pulled his tongue out. This was rewarded by an affectionate ruffle of the hair before Arthur hissed;

"Call me any one of those in public _Mer_lin, and I'll have you thrown in the stocks."

If either one said after that they were expecting what was to come, they would've been lying. As Arthur and Merlin returned back to Camelot, they – unwisely – took the shortest route across the sloped plains, infamous for their fatal rock fall. (**A/N #1**).

Arthur, as always, was striding ahead. Merlin however was dragging his feet, much alike to a small tired child. To further prove this point, he then wailed;

"Arthur, can we stop please? I'm exhausted."

"_Mer_lin, you should know by now, we can never break somewhere where there is no shelter, plus I don't think either of us wants to get heat stroke. We're almost at Camelot," Arthur pointed at a small string of trees that created the thinnest part of the forest between Camelot and the plains, "It's just through those trees." Merlin rolled his eyes in reply and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly stopped after Arthur threw his hand up. "Did you hear that?" The prince hissed, and crept towards Merlin.

"Hear what?" Merlin looked around hesitantly; he couldn't feel any powerful magic.

"The...creaking." Arthur pointed to the highest point of the slope where the rocks were precausiously balanced, "I think there may be some creature hidden behind them."

"Arthur," Merlin sighed and followed Arthur's gaze to the top of the hill, "You're hearing things, there's no...sound." Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he saw several large boulders tumbling down the slope, heading straight for the pair. An explosion caused a few of the boulders to explode, sending debris soaring into the air. Merlin gaped around him, how on earth was he meant to stop the boulders without Arthur seeing him? He positioned himself in front of Arthur just in time to hear a loud groan and a thump. Arthur, seemingly hit by a piece of debris, swayed on his feet before landing unceremoniously in a heap at Merlin's ankles.

_Well that makes things a whole lot easier. _Merlin pondered. Turning his head he saw too late a huge rock rolling at a dangerous speed towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain of being squashed. _What a wonderful way to die. Emrys. Conquered by an oversized pebble._

"Ahríes þæc!" Merlin opened his eyes to see a figure standing in front of him, palms outstretched. He gazed down at where the boulder should've been and saw only a pile of rocks and debris. The figure turned around and Merlin looked up just in time to see the gold leaving their eyes.

"Anwen?" He gaped open mouthed at the familiar face; she was no longer wearing the usual dresses she wore in Camelot, but a pair of tan three-quarter length trousers and a cream loose blouse. In one hand she held her sword, which she quickly put back into its sleeve.

"C'mon, we're not going to get very far with you staring at me like that! Quick, get the prince!" Merlin turned around and picked up Arthur by his armpits. "I'll deal with these boulders." Anwen stood in front of the pair and repeated the spell, clearing them a safe path through the plains to the forest. Merlin desperately wanted to join in, feeling his magic build up inside of him with the adrenalin. But he couldn't, _wouldn't_, risk Anwen seeing him use his magic. So instead he heaved Arthur up and dragged him further ahead.

When they eventually reached the forest line where the horses were tied, Merlin quickly dropped Arthur and let out a sigh of relief. He turned quickly to where Anwen was, swaying on the spot. He walked over to her and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Eugh, I've been better. My magic isn't very strong at all, so doing a lot of spells in a short amount of time can tire me out easily." She jerked her head up suddenly, eyes wide with fear. "You're not going to turn me in are you?" Merlin pondered this for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, don't worry I won't." They smiled at each other uncertainly before a groan from Arthur's direction caused them both to swivel about to look at the drowsy prince. Arthur sat up cautiously, before looking around and focusing on Merlin.

"What in god's name happened Merlin? All I can remember were all these rocks and then...Anwen? What are you doing here?" Arthur's eyes widened in shock before settling back on Merlin.

"Well..." Merlin scrabbled about mentally, desperately thinking of an excuse. "...We managed to dodge a couple of the boulders but you got hit by a smaller one, which is why you've been knocked out. Then Anwen arrived, and helped me drag you to safety before dragging you back here. If it weren't for Anwen, sire, we'd both be boulder feed by now." Merlin smiled, happy that at least the last bit was true. Arthur – on the other hand - winced; he could practically feel his pride going down in flames.

"Well, thank you Anwen for your assistance. It will not go unrewarded." Arthur stood up and nodded at his 'savior' before walking unsteadily towards his horse. Merlin smiled embarrassingly at Anwen, before running to catch up with Arthur who was sure to land face first on the ground if he wasn't careful. The Prince in question was a little bitter from being saved by a girl, Merlin was frustrated and confused. _Why did she save us? _This thought plagued his mind, along with, _Why on earth was she there anyway?_

Needless to say, the ride back to Camelot was an awkward one.

*0*0*

A/N #1 – Think where Arthur's knights saw Morgana in the beginning of 'Darkest Hour' but on a serious slope.

Hey peeps! Glad to tell you that things _really _start kicking off in the next chapter according to my plan! ;D While you're waiting you for it, please review and check out my latest story, 'The Light of the Sun'. Also, check out my youtube, 'bethatemycookies' for a funny skit I've done! So yes, see you next chapter, reviews are love!


	6. 6 A Suspicious Retreat

Well hey there guys! Long time no see! Yeah, sorry about that. Well I'm in Spain as I write this, on holiday! But there isn't that much to do so I've decided I'm going to write this chapter now. :3 I planned out each chapter separately before I started and this is the one I've been most excited about writing! So yes, I hope you like it and I hope it passes your expectations! See you at the bottom!

*0*0*

Camelot was a mess. The last week's hot summer weather had been replaced by billowing winds and thunderstorms, strong enough to destroy some of the weaker houses in the lower town. Panic had arisen, many had taken refuge in the citadel and the people who lived in more tough houses had taken in as many as possible. Uther, as usual, was barging about the Council Chambers yelling about magic.

"I want the sorcerer who is to blame found and turned in immediately!"

"Sire, we have no proof that magic is to blame for this." Gaius sighed, trying and failing to get his king off the war path.

"Gaius, you must understand, you yourself said that the weather was extreme! It may get worse! What will we do then? We can house the people in the citadel but we won't have enough food." Uther growled. Arthur stepped forward.

"Father, I could send some of my knights out to look for anything suspicious, just to check. Nothing too serious, the city is in too much array as it is. I do not wish to panic our people further." Uther just nodded and then stormed out of the room, leaving an anxious council behind.

"Merlin, come with me. We'll start with the lower town." Arthur barked the order to his manservant who was looking rather pale.

"Actually sire, I am in need of Merlin myself, I have a lot of work to do and I need his help delivering potions to those injured in the collapses." Gaius said, Merlin turned to him and smiled gratefully. Of course Gaius was twisting the truth, there weren't that many people harmed, Merlin just needed to stay out of the way and lay low.

"Of course Gaius, good luck. Merlin, report to my chambers this evening."

The next few days consisted of countless raids on innocent people's homes until finally, the culprit was found. The day after found Uther and Arthur stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, addressing the people surrounding the pyre. A top the pyre was a young man with a mop of messy brown hair and kind brown eyes that were glaring at the king.

"You are all here today to witness the prosecution of this man for the illegal act of magic. Do you have any last words sorcerer?" Uther spat.

"Yes. You, Uther Pendragon, are a cruel evil man who is blinded by his own fears. You have killed many innocents and one day you will pay. I do not regret what I have done." Uther raised his arm and threw it down. The nearest knight tossed a torch onto the pyre and soon the screams of the young man filled the courtyard.

On the other side of the castle, Merlin winced as he heard the screams. He paced down a random corridor only to hear a sobbing sound coming from Anwen's chambers. He had come this way to talk to her anyway, Gaius had sent for her assistance and he needed to find out more about her. He pressed his ears up to the door and listened.

"Ssshh Anwen, it'll be okay. I won't let Uther find out about you. You're my friend aren't you?" Merlin jumped as he heard Morgana's voice whisper.

"It's so hard. I don't even know who I am, the one thing I do know about myself could be the death of me." Anwen's voice was croaky. _So, _Merlin thought, _Morgana knows about Anwen's magic too... _

"I know, Anwen. Don't worry, somehow I don't believe Uther will be prosecuting magic users for very long." Merlin could practically hear the smirk on Morgana's face.

"What do you mean?" Anwen's previously weak voice had become stronger, and she questioned Morgana.

"I have a plan that may stop Uther forever."

"No Morgana, that's...that's wrong no, you can't. I don't _like _Uther, but he is my king and it's my job to protect him...not plot against him." Merlin heard Anwen stand up and footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

"Do you want magic users to be free or not?" Morgana hissed.

"Yes I do Morgana." Anwen sighed, "But not this way. Please leave." Merlin chose this moment to make his presence known before Morgana decided to kill Anwen or something along those lines. He approached the door and knocked loudly. The door swung open before he could even finish. "Merlin." Anwen sighed when she saw him. "Please come in." Merlin walked slowly into the room to be greeted by Morgana's accusing glare.

"What do you want Merlin?" Morgana smirked.

"I'm here for Anwen." Merlin said coldly, turning towards Anwen, who was leaning against her door. "Gaius sent me to get you; he needs your help with a potion." He smiled at Anwen, a weak attempt at comforting her.

"Thank you Merlin, I'll head there now." She swept out of the room quickly, and Merlin followed behind her. Morgana remained standing in the middle of the room before striding back into her room.

_It seems that the plan has to be moved forward, my sister. _Morgana spoke through the mental connection that Morgause had set up between them.

_Just as well that I have everything we need._ _Bring her to me. _

*0*0*

Later that evening, Anwen was sitting in Gaius' chambers with Merlin eating dinner. This had become a more frequent event, after the events of the last week. Merlin had invited her to have dinner with them most evenings to thank her for saving his and Arthur's life. This was partially true, as he was very aware that he needed to find out as much as possible about her.

"Thank you for the dinner, you really shouldn't have." Anwen smiled at Gaius then at Merlin in turn. Merlin's stomach turned. It was very hard to be suspicious of a potential threat when said potential threat was so easy to like. This was true in Anwen's case, as once you got over her quiet, frankly suspicious nature; she was very easy to get along with. She was polite and well mannered, she seemed eager to learn the art of healing from Gaius as she had said herself, "I don't exactly enjoy earning my living by wielding a sword." Gaius had later pointed out that this was the peaceful druid part of her reflecting. "She may not be able to remember it, but it is a part of her nature." Merlin was jolted out of his thoughts by Gaius nudging him in the ribs.

"Oh! Yes, it's fine, it's the least we can do. You did save my life after all." Merlin grinned at her before continuing eating. A peaceful silence fell upon the three before a sharp rapping on the door startled them back into reality.

"Come in." Gaius shouted, before standing up and brushing down his robes. The door swung open to reveal a guard.

"I have been told I can find Anwen in here Gaius?" He asked sharply.

"I am here. What is it that you need?" Anwen stood up and swept around the table.

"Lady Morgana is going for an evening stroll around the castle and she requested your presence." The Guard puffed up his chest proudly. Anwen shared a worried glance at Merlin before nodding.

"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can." She then turned to Gaius and Merlin, "Thank you again for dinner, I should be going." She smiled at the pair before walking out of the door. Silence fell as the physician and his ward listened to Anwen's fading footsteps.

"I wonder what that was about." Gaius pondered, turning to Merlin. Merlin proceeded to explain what he had overheard between Morgana and Anwen. Afterwards, Gaius stood, staring at Merlin.

"For someone with such a great destiny Merlin, you never cease to amaze me by being monumentally stupid." Gaius stated.

"What?"

"You just let Anwen walk off, _on her own_, with Morgana?! Who knows what Morgana will do to her?" Merlin's eyes widened in shock and just as he was about to turn and flee from the room, the warning bells sounded.

"We must report to the council chambers immediately." Gaius said, then ushered Merlin out of the room with him.

*0*0*

When they burst dramatically through the doors leading to the council hall, their gaze fell upon the king and Arthur, standing in front of the same guard that had came for Anwen, and a rather terrified Gwen. At the sight of his manservant, Arthur jogged over to where they stood and said under his breath,

"Morgana's disappeared...Gwen couldn't find her in the castle and the guard is saying that the last time he saw her was when she went for a walk with Anwen." Merlin went paled as he realised how suspicious that sounded. 2Merlin, I understand she's a friend of yours, but you must understand that all the evidence points towards Anwen kidnapping her." Meanwhile, Uther was prowling about.

"Arthur," Uther said, "I need you to ride out with your knights to find Morgana. I have come to believe that Anwen has kidnapped her. I always thought there was something suspicious about her." Merlin looked at his feet and scowled. Arthur turned to leave but was stopped as Uther said;

"Do not bring Anwen back, Arthur, kill her on sight."

*0*0*

Oh the suspense! Well, as this story and my other story, 'The Light Of The Sun', are both only a few chapters off finished, I've put a poll up where you can vote what story you would like me to do next! I'll announce on the last chapter of both fics which one won. So please check out my profile and vote! Thanks guys!


	7. 7 The Vial of Truth

Hiya, sorry it's been so long guys! I've been ultra busy I'm afraid but I'm back! :D Bit of an Anwen P.O.V now because, let's be honest, nobody has a clue what she's like or who she is. So yeah, fun times.

ALSO started planning a sequel to this, so there will not be a reveal just yet, but hang on in there

*0*0*

_Remind me again how I got into this big mess? _Anwen thought to herself. _Oh yeah, I can't remember. _Struggling against her binds, Anwen gazed around the clearing towards the two women standing in front of her. One was Morgana of course, she had been the one who'd knocked her out and dragged her here in the first place but the other looked a little older, with blonde hair instead of dark.

"Well isn't this a nice turn out."The blonde woman said mockingly. "You've done well, my sister."

"Oh, no need to thank me Morgause, she did it all herself." Morgana smirked. "Made it far too easy really. I was a bit disappointed, I like a challenge."

"What do you want with me?" Anwen snapped. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already. It's getting uncomfortable down here."

"Oh we will when the time comes." Morgana smirked. "Don't you want to know who you are before you die?" Anwen's eyes widened considerably, and then narrowed.

"How would you know who _I _am? You only met me a few months ago." Anwen snarled.

"We've known you a lot longer than that Anwen. You just don't remember." Morgana walked towards her sister and took a vial out of her hand then waved it in front of Anwen. "This, is the key to your memories."

"And?" Anwen asked, growing cautious at Morgana's proximity.

"And, we're willing to give it to you." Morgause smiled. "You've done your job fantastically."

"What job?"

"Well, after we ridded you of any knowledge of your past, we sent you to Camelot knowing that the first person you'd go to in that situation was the court physician." Morgana explained.

"After that it was easy. You made everyone around you trust you. Without even realising it, you let an assassin into Camelot." Morgause continued.

"Who?" The captive's voice was impossibly quiet.

"You."

The last thing Anwen saw before she blacked out, was the approaching figure of gold-eyed Morgana, vial in hand.

*0*0*

Arthur was beginning to get nervous. He, Merlin and the knights had been searching for Morgana for the entire night without one hint of her location. He was also confused. What would Anwen gain from taking Morgana? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Leon's voice from over the hill. The morning sunshine was rising in the sky, making it difficult to see anything but a silhouette of his friend.

"What is it Leon?" He asked, galloping quickly towards the knight. Leon said nothing, and nodded gravely to a figure lying on the floor a way away from them. Arthur jumped of his horse and ran towards Morgana, who was seemingly unconscious. Merlin was quick on his heels, looking around in desperation.

"Where's Anwen?" He hissed. Arthur, however, was too busy steadying Morgana in his arms.

"Morgana, can you hear me?" Arthur's voice teetered on desperate as he shook her shoulders. Slowly, Morgana roused from her unconscious state and seemed to gaze at Arthur before sitting up with a gasp and looking around. "It's okay, Morgana, it's fine, you'll be fine." Arthur misunderstood her panic and hugged her.

"No, no, where's Anwen?" She stuttered.

"It's okay, we're not going to let her hurt you."

"What?" Morgana snapped at Arthur. "What are you talking about? Anwen didn't hurt me! We were attacked by bandits, I, I lost her in the fight." Morgana seemed to get more and more worried. Merlin stood agape at Morgana. He was totally and utterly confused, what on earth was going on?

"So Anwen _didn't _take you?" Arthur said slowly.

"No! She didn't." Morgana said shortly, standing up. An awkward silence fell on the group of knights.

"Right, well, Leon, take the rest of the men and Morgana back to Camelot, tell Uther that Anwen is innocent. Merlin and I will continue the search for a short while before returning." Arthur nodded to each of his knights before turning on his heel and striding off into the undergrowth.

"So where exactly are you planning on looking then?" Merlin said exasperatedly.

"I don't know Merlin, but she is a friend of Morgana's and one of Camelot's own, so we must try to find her." Arthur stopped short for a while, then said gravely, "Dead or alive."

Merlin grimaced at Arthur's tone before continuing to follow his master.

*0*0*

It was lunch time when they finally found Anwen. Or rather, she found them.

The pair were about to give up, tired and hungry, when a shuffling from the undergrowth caught their attention.

"Who goes there?" Arthur said calmly, pulling out his sword. Silence. "Declare yourself." Suddenly, the shuffling increased until Anwen appeared from the bush, looking like someone who had just survived being burnt on the pyre.

"Anwen!" Merlin exclaimed in relief. Anwen regarded the pair before shuffling forward and turning to face Arthur.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, sire. I have been looking for Morgana, I lost her in the attack." She said flatly.

"It's fine, Morgana has returned to Camelot, safe and well. But are you?" Arthur said sceptically. As if to further prove his point, Anwen's gaze seemed to fog over before she mumbled,

"I don't really know..." and collapsed at a heap at their feet.

*0*0*

Yes I know, it's horrific and short. Guys I feel really ill today and have totally lost my way with this story, but don't worry, next chapter will be a lot more self explanatory and better in general. We have an explanation of what _really _happened to Morgana and Anwen, some lovely juicy angst and some identity-crisis on Anwen's part.

Well, as this story and my other story, 'The Light Of The Sun', are both only a few chapters off finished, I've put a poll up where you can vote what story you would like me to do next! I'll announce on the last chapter of both fics which one won. So please check out my profile and vote! Thanks guys!

Please review people, it makes me feel so much better about writing this fic, and is brilliant to encourage me. Thanks :')


End file.
